


The love of a good woman

by Commandership



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, F/M, Infidelity, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-10-29 12:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commandership/pseuds/Commandership
Summary: There is nothing Hades wouldn't do for Persephone, nothing Persephone wouldn't do for Hades.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The premise of this is that in order to save Apollo's reputation, Zeus forced Persephone to marry him. Apollo is violent towards her and drinks heavily. 
> 
> They keep a close relationship with his uncle Hades and Hades and Persephone are carrying on an affair behind Apollo's back.

Persephone started as large, warm arms wrapped around her waist and cool lips made their way down her neck.

"We can't." She whispered, reaching up to sinking her hand into thick white-blonde hair.

"Relax." Hades muttered back, turning her round so she could slide her arms around his neck. "That sparkly pig has passed out on the couch." He leaned forward to kiss her deeply and Persephone went willingly, scrubbing forgotten.

She seemed to spend all her time scrubbing these days, it kept her out of the way of her husband.

"You-"

Hades chuckled darkly. "Ten hours with Dionysius are having their expected effect."

Persephone pulled back in his arms and raised an eyebrow. 

"So I may have helped the process along with a little mistletoe." He leaned in and kissed her again, taking the opportunity to brush the cowlick of hair out of her eyes. 

When they separated, he inspected the bruising and the gash on her forehead. 

"What was it this time?" He asked, gently.

She laughed, savagely. "Same as it is every time. He thought I was flirting with Uncle Aid. Said if I wanted to act like a bitch then he'd treat me like one."

Hades pulled her into a crushing hug. "Seph, I'll stop coming over, I can't let him treat you like-"

"No!" She cried, fisting her hands in his shirt front, hair coming loose from it's pins. He hated her with long hair because he knew she hated it. "Please no, please Hades, you're all I have."

He looked into her eyes and pulled her into another passionate kiss, trying to say everything he never could with words. How he wished he'd never allowed Zeus to trap her in this marriage to save face, how he couldn't bare to go on like this but he couldn't bare to leave her either, how much he loved her. Wrapping his arms around her waist he lifted her up to sit on the kitchen counter, pushing her skirt up to her waist as he went.

She tipped her head back and groaned as he knelt and pressed his mouth to her through her underwear, giving little kitten licks to her clit through the cotton.

"You're the only good thing in my life." She told him, almost sobbing. "The only thing that makes it worth living."

The admission was too much for Hades, he acquiesced to the hands pulling at his shoulders and stood to kiss her again.

"I'll kill him." He whispered against her mouth. She parted her thighs and he pulled her panties down, wet with saliva and her juices.

"You can't." She gasped as he pushed two fingers inside her. "Not for me." Then cried out as he crooked his fingers to rub against the spot that never failed to have her seeing stars.

"Don't you dare." He hissed, biting at her ear lobe and pumping his fingers faster inside her. "Don't you dare presume to tell me what I can and can't do."

She whined as he circled her clit with his thumb and dug her fingernails into the back off his neck.

"For you I would do anything." He growled, holding her close and thrusting his fingers shallowly. "I would release the titans from the deepest cells of tartarus and imprison the highest gods in their place." Her hands slipped down his chest and started to tug urgently at his belt. "For you, I would freeze the earth and condemn every mortal being to eternal penance in the underworld." He felt Persephone's hand dip into his trousers and pull out his cock, already rock hard, and give it several luxuriant strokes. "For you, I would slaughter every god of every nation and lay their souls at your feet to twist in agony for all their long lives." He withdrew his fingers and she gasped, positioning him to thrust inside her in one long push. "And you think that I would hesitate to mete out justice on him?" Hades grunted, thrusting inside her as she scrabbled at his neck and bucked up into him. "You think I would not reduce him to the whining, worthless scrap of existence he truly is?" 

He groaned aloud as she hoisted herself off the gleaming counter with her legs wrapped around his waist to bounce on his cock.

"Then we'll kill him together." She said through gritted teeth. "When you do it, I want to be there." It was all he could do to keep his grip on her and stay standing as she ground down onto him. "I want to watch him whine and beg as the woman he sought to break makes him pay a thousand times over."

He tore at her purple dress, low-cut as her husband liked and she struggled out of the reminder of her marriage, throwing it contemptuously across the room before pulling him into another bruising kiss.

"I will never be his." She snarled. "Nothing of me belongs to him."

He thrust inside her hard, the noises of their coupling becoming more pronounced as Persephone came closer to orgasm. He slid a hand from her hip between her legs as they kissed and pressed her clit hard. 

"Sweetness, you could never belong to anyone."

She moaned and clenched down on him as she came, little trickles of fluid soaking into the boxers bunched around his hip. Almost languidly, she kissed up his neck and leaned forward to whisper in his ear. 

"I love you."

He groaned and she gasped as he came inside her, hard enough to wind himself. 

They stayed there for a moment, panting in each other's arms, her legs still wrapped around his waist, sharing a surprisingly gentle kiss.

The moment was broken by a harsh snore from the next room. 

"Nothing of me is his." She repeated vehemently.

"I swear, we will end this." He whispered, rocking her soothingly. "I swear, if I have to damn him myself."

Persephone smiled as he slipped out of her gently and helped her hop down from counter. She kissed the end of his nose, smiling behind her bruised face and hated long hair. 

"We will do it together. What else can change a man but the love of a good woman?"

She laughed nastily, playfully tucked her damp panties into his breast pocket and, pulling the hated dress back on, went to minister to the drunken sun god. 

Hades shuddered. His nephew was headed for pain as had never been experienced by God or mortal before. He couldn't wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back by Popular Demand!!
> 
> I think. Maybe.

At 10pm, Hades’ phone buzzed. His nephew’s name flashed across the screen repeatedly, and he felt the shiver of disgust down his spine.

“Uncle Aid!” Came the over loud, over cheerful greeting.

“Apollo.” Hades replied.

“I need a favour.” An engine revved in the background of the call and a woman giggled before being hurriedly hushed. “Phoney had a little accident earlier and I had to drop her off with Asclepius, he said someone needs to stay with her but I’ve got plans tonight so…” Apollo tailed off and the engine revved again, accompanied by a feminine squeal. Hades waited, he was damned if he wasn’t going to make Apollo say it.

“Can you go pick her up and take her back to yours for a couple days? I can’t look after her, I’ve just got stuff to do.”

Hades left a pause for Apollo to ruminate on what he’d just said. “Yes, I can get her, wouldn’t she prefer to sleep in her own bed though?”

Apollo stopped whispering to the giggler in his car. “No, no, I might need the house. Just take her to yours, she’ll be ok in a week. Listen, thanks so much Uncle Aid, I’ll come pick her up when I’ve finished up. Like a couple weeks. Where were w-”

Hades hung up the phone, anger simmering beneath his skin and making his eyes flash scarlet. He would pick Persephone up. And bring her home.

Eternally.

***  
Persephone was sat up in bed when Hades arrived, Asclepius hovering nearby, fiddling with his scrubs. A neat line of stitches extended from just under one eye across her cheekbone and her left arm was cradled in a sling.

“Hades.” She said, smiling at him. “Where’s Apollo?”

He smiled back and touched her shoulder gently. “He asked me to come pick you up, Sweetness. He’s a little busy at the moment.”

“Dad didn’t say anything to us…” Asclepius broke in nervously.

“Feel free to give him a call, he might not pick up though.” Asclepius sighed unhappily. Hades felt sorry for him, with his full clinic, his defeated looks and his deadbeat dad. Judging from the suitcase at the end of Persephone’s bed, she’d been dumped at his already busy emergency room so that Apollo could go off with whatever Chiton had caught his attention. Asclepius must know what was causing Persephone’s injuries, but judging from his cowed attitude and the livid handprint on his face a conversation to that effect hadn’t gone well.

“Well, she has a nasty facial gash that we’ve had to stitch and we’ll get it covered with a dressing. If you change the dressings every couple days just to stop it getting infected and leave the sling on for at least three weeks, your fingers should heal ok. Just try not to…” He coughed and looked down. “Just be careful, never be afraid to come back if you need to.”

As Hades picked up her suitcase and carried it out to the car, Persephone gave Asclepius a big hug.

“Thanks so much for everything.” 

He smiled miserably. “No problem, just please keep yourself safe.”

As she walked away, Asclepius went back to his notes and finished up the body map of her injuries. He promised himself, one day he would talk her into reporting his dad and on that day he would show her notes to Zeus himself.

***

Persephone slid across the front seat of Hades’ car and tugged him into a deep kiss. He sank a hand into her thick pink hair and licked into her mouth, she moaned, climbing into his lap.

“Baby, I have to drive.” He murmured, kissing along her jaw as she wriggled in his lap.

“I don’t want you to drive. I want you to rip this damned dress that he chose off me and fuck me until I can’t think of anything else.” Hades chucked darkly and gripped the frills around her chest, lifting her back into the passenger seat.

“Later, Sweetheart.” He soothed. Persephone snorted as he turned the key in the ignition and tugged the dress over head anyway. Hades watched from the corner of his eye as she undressed until she was just sat in her underwear next to him.

“What did he do to you this time?”

“Broke three fingers when I wouldn’t give him my phone. I fell and reopened a cut from last week.” She tipped her head forward and dipped her eyes in an unusual show of vulnerability. “He’s getting worse you know.”

Hades gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles went mauve and took a deep breath.

“I know. That’s why he's going to die.”

***

It was three weeks later.

Persephone sat, making her face up at her dressing table while Apollo watched from the bed and gave instructions.

“You won’t go off and talk to all those weirdos will you? I want you to stay with me tonight.” He whined, passing her the blush he’d picked out.

“They’re my friends, dearest.” She replied, calmly. It wouldn’t do to rile him now.

“You don’t need friends, you’ve got me.” Apollo replied, with finality. “What are you wearing tonight?”

“I thought I’d wear my black gown, you know, with the gold embroidery. Then I can wear my –“ But her husband’s face had turned to thunder.

“It’s like you just want to make me look stupid.” He hissed, striding to her wardrobe and bad temperedly pushing through her dresses. “How dare you suggest wearing black? After I bought you that amethyst collar and earrings, hm? After I told you that you look like a fat little dumpling in black? Don’t you remember what happened last time you wore black? Well? Don’t you?” Apollo roared, golden light crackling off his skin.

Despite herself, Persephone felt tears well in her eyes. She did remember. He’d gotten drunk and made her take off the jewellery her mother had gifted her on her wedding day so he could give it to Hephaestus “ for remodelling”, then made comments about how much weight she’d put on and how stretched out her dress was all through dinner. Then he’d disappeared in their car with some nymph or other and locked her out of the house. She’d sat on the curb in her former favourite dress until Hades had come to pick her up, stains on the fine silk from where he’d emptied his glass of wine over her – “For a laugh.”

“I’m sorry.” She whispered. Apollo grunted and threw a dress on her bed. It was a hated purple number, covered in frills and gold chains, with a large embroidered sun over the stomach.

“You’ll wear that. Hopefully it’ll stop everyone noticed how much you’ve let yourself go.”

He turned and stormed out of the bedroom. Persephone took a deep breath and took out the vial Hecate had given her. Holding it up to the light, she watched the clear liquid sparkle like the amethysts in her collar. A poison so potent it would make him beg for death.

For the first time since her marriage, Persephone felt grateful that her husband would live forever.

***  
At a nameless party filled with faceless people, the unseen one waited.

Hades had seen Persephone walk in on the arm of her husband, who now appeared to be throwing some sort of fit over the order she was wearing her bracelets in. 

The assembled pantheon was watching the warring couple, some with amusement (Zeus), some with concern (Hera), some with horror and even anger (Eros and Ares) but none was making a single move toward where Persephone stood, her wrist held in a bruising grip. None had raised a hand to help her over her disastrous marriage.

Well, to Tartarus with them all. Hades would deal with this problem and he would deal with it the only way he knew how.

He snatched up a goblet of wine and strode over to his nephew.

“Apollo! How lovely to see you.” He lied through gritted teeth. Apollo looked up front his lecturing of Persephone, a flash of annoyance crossing his face before it fell back into his normal charming grin.

“Uncle Aid! Aren’t we up a little late for you?” Hades bared his teeth at the insult and gestured to the wine in his hand.

“I was just wondering if your good lady wife would –“

Persephone dropped her tiny, gold tasselled handbag and dropped to her knees, flustered as the contents began to roll across the ballroom floor.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean –“ She began, glancing fearfully at her husband’s face, now almost mauve with rage.

“Allow me.” Hades smiled and knelt, helping her to gather her things together. No one noticed the tiny vial of fluid changing hands in all the commotion.

Apollo tugged Persephone to her feet and hissed something in her ear. Then he smiled again at his Uncle.

“I regret, the Lady Persephone doesn’t drink. Women, eh?” Hades forced a laugh along with him and then leant in close to Apollo’s ear.

“In that case, allow me to add some of the real stuff to your drink.” He winked, and slipped a tiny vial from his sleeve. The clear liquid inside sloshed and glittered.  
Apollo’s eyes lit up and he grinned.

“Never knew you had it in you, Uncle.”

Hades laughed again as he emptied the vial into the waiting goblet.

“I guarantee you’ve never tasted this before.”

Both Persephone and Hades held their breath as Apollo raised the goblet in a mocking toast, before draining it to the last.

“Now nephew, why don’t I escort Persephone to the library? I believe most of the ladies are in there, and then you and I can have some real fun.”

Apollo nodded vaguely and ambled off, presumably in the direction of more booze. Hades took Persephone’s arm, and delighted in the savage grin that lit up her face.

***

Sweat rolled down her face as she ground her hips down again and again. Hades had his face buried between her breasts, sucking at them and tweaking her nipples in turn. She bounced again and again on his cock as he pinched at her clit and she put a finger under his chin to kiss him.

“Everything of me is yours.” Persephone gasped, riding him harder as he grasped at her hips. Suddenly, she was flipped onto her back and his mouth was on her, licking her open as only he could, his fingers slipping into her as he sucked hard on her clit. She came with a shout, the knickers that he’d ripped open in his haste to be inside her dangling from one love bitten thigh.

Before Hades had even got his breath back, she was kneeling between his spread legs and swallowing him down. She hollowed her cheeks and bobbed her head, and he threw an arm across his face, groaning as he grasped a handful of thick, short magenta hair. Helpless before her assault, and very close before she even started, he came down her willing throat.

Persephone sat up, a milky dribble at the corner of her mouth. She wiped her chin with a finger and then gave it a filthy lick.

Hades whined low in his throat. “Not again darling, I need at least half an hour before we try for a fourth time.”

Persephone giggled, leaned forward and kissed him as an agonised scream rang out.

“Besides.” He whispered. “I think our guest has awoken.”


End file.
